Kristine & Gordo: A Match Made in Heaven
by Care Free Me
Summary: Gordo meets a new girl at Hillridge High & falls in love with her. He doesn't know it, but she feels the same way. Will true love survive the comments of Kate & posse? & what about Lizzie?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire, Disney does. I own Kristine ('cause I'm Kristine).  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please be nice. Movie and yearbook episode don't happen. I got tired of all the L/G fanfics. So here's a twist; Gordo doesn't have a crush on Lizzie. He likes a new character.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kristine & Gordo: A Match Made in Heaven  
  
Chapter 1: First Meeting With An Angel  
  
Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo walked down the halls of Hillridge High School. Nobody could possibly be more nervous than the three amigos. Ok, so there were some other nervous-looking freshmen.  
  
Lizzie - "Um, Gordo, did you forget to tell us something?"  
  
Gordo - "Like what?"  
  
Miranda - "Oh, I don't know. Maybe that high school is as huge as the mall, and there are so many classes, and gyms harder, and the teachers are meaner, and-"  
  
Gordo - "Miranda, I get the point. So I forgot to mention a few things."  
  
Lizzie - "A few? How about a hundred?"  
  
Miranda - "Oh, no. Ginger, Kate and posse coming our way. You know, Kate has gotten meaner since middle school."  
  
Ginger - "Well, what do we have here? What are their names again, Kate?"  
  
Kate - "Well, that one (points to Lizzie), her name is Loozie. And that one (points to Gordo), his name is Gor-Dork. Oh, and that one (points to Miranda), her name is Miranda."  
  
Ginger - "Loozie and Gor-Dork. Very clever. We'll have to think of one for you, Miranda."  
  
Miranda - "I can't wait."  
  
Ginger, Kate and posse walk off.  
  
Lizzie - "Don't worry, Miranda. No matter what they end up calling you, we'll still call you Miranda."  
  
Gordo - "Yeah."  
  
Miranda - "Thanks, guys."  
  
Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda got to their first class on time, sat in their seats and got out their notebooks.  
  
{Gordo's POV}  
  
We had barely sat down the most beautiful angel walked into the room she had porcelain skin, long wavy hair and sparkling blue-gray eyes. She was wearing hip-hugger jeans with flowers of beads and pearls. She had on the most amazing top; it was a faded purple peasant op with jewels on the front that spelled out "Angel". She definitely looked like an angel. Amazingly she came and sat right next to me. I guess high school won't be so bad.  
  
{Anonymous POV}  
  
Gordo - "Um, hey. My name's David Gordon, but my friends call me Gordo. What's your name?"  
  
Girl - "My name's Kristine Keeler. But you can call me Kris. By the way, Gordo's a great nickname."  
  
Gordo - "Thanks. So, I was kinda wondering if you'd like to eat lunch with me and my friends."  
  
Kristine - "Sure, I'd love to."  
  
Gordo - "Cool."  
  
{Kristine's POV}  
  
I walked into my first class and I saw THE cutest boy I've ever seen. He had curly, brown hair, blue-gray eyes and the sweetest smile. He was wearing kinda loose blue jeans and a navy blue T-shirt. I'm glad I decided to where my "Angel" shirt and my hip-huggers. I couldn't believe it when he started talking to me.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
You like? Well, please r/r. I need your reviews! 


	2. Plan to Meet

Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire. But I own the character Kristine.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Here are all the reviews so far:  
  
sUnShInE BeLLe: I don't know what to say. Please don't take anything I say as an offense.. But...Isn't it kind of mary-sue to make the girl completely beautiful (an angel? hah!) And if your writing about yourself isn't that kind of egotistical to say that you are as beautiful as an angel?! And um this fanfiction.net section is filled to the brim with 90 percent Lizzie/Gordo shippers and 10 percent Miranda/Gordo shippers so what makes you think that people will want Gordo and umm..you I guess to be together? I would love to read this IF Gordo ends up with Lizzie but no offense...I don't really care about what happens with 'you' and Gordo. So is this going to be an L/G story or not? Because if its not then I'm seriously not going to read this. Sorry if any of this hurt your feelings but what can you expect? A Gordo/other character story, where they fall madly in love and everyone will love it?!?! Now come on! (I'm sorry for being harsh but...seriously) ~Amanda  
  
I3itterSweet: I agree L/G is getting a little old, I like this. So you inserted yourself in the story, pretty interesting. Keep it up! Oh and by the way Gordo is cute, I definitely agree! I just felt like saying that.  
  
Kris721: I like...especially cause my name is Kristine too...spelled with a K. I go by Kris too! LOL!  
  
Samwise809: Great story! Continue to write more!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N 2: Just so you know; I'm gonna continue. I'm sure a lot of ppl like how I write and it's ok, sUnShInE BeLLe, that you don't like that I'm how I'm writing my story. Because everyone else likes it.  
  
A/N 3:ALL email addresses, phone numbers and instant message ID's are FAKE (a.k.a. made up)!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kristine & Gordo: A Match Made in Heaven  
  
Chapter 2: Plan to Meet  
  
At lunch Kristine exchanged phone numbers and email addresses with Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda.  
  
-That Night @ Gordo's House-  
  
**RING RING**  
  
Mr. Gordon got up from his chair in the Gordon's stylish living room and picked up the phone.  
  
Mr. Gordon - "Hello, Gordon residence."  
  
Kristine - "Hello, Mr. Gordon. This is Kristine, may I speak with Gordo?"  
  
Mr. Gordon - "Hello, Kristine. I'll go get him."  
  
Kristine - "Thank you."  
  
Gordo quickly came to the phone.  
  
Gordo - "Hello?"  
  
Kristine - "Hey, Gordo, how ya doin'?"  
  
Gordo - "Um, good, you?"  
  
Kristine - "Good, hey, I was wondering if you'd like to hang out at the mall with Lizzie, Miranda, Amber, Julie and me."  
  
Gordo - "Sure, I'd love to. When?"  
  
Kristine - "How about tomorrow right after school."  
  
Gordo - "Great. Have you called them yet?"  
  
Kristine - "No, I was about to."  
  
Gordo - "Well, I let you go. Um, see you tomorrow."  
  
Kristine - "Ok, bye, Gordo."  
  
Gordo and Kristine hang up.  
  
Gordo's sitting at his desk. He turns his computer on.  
  
It took a couple minutes, so he looked through some of his film magazines.  
  
When it turned on, he went online. He saw that Lizzie, Miranda and Kristine were on so he messaged them.  
  
Film_Fan85 - Hey, Lizzie! Hey, Miranda! Hey, Kris!  
  
Y_Knot87 - Hey!  
  
U_Wish87 - Hey, Gordo!  
  
KK_Gurl89 - Hi, Gordo!  
  
KK_Gurl89 - Can my friends Julie and Amber come along 2morrow?  
  
Film_Fan85 - Sure  
  
U_Wish87 - Yepies  
  
Y_Knot87 - Of course  
  
KK_Gurl89 - Coolie. Oh, btw Julie has a car, so she can drive us there and back.  
  
U_Wish87 - Sweet  
  
Y_Knot87 - What kind of car?  
  
KK_Gurl89 - Um.I think she has a Jeep.  
  
Film_Fan85 - Cool  
  
Y_Knot87 - So what time are we meeting, again?  
  
KK_Gurl89 - Right after school  
  
Y_Knot87 - K  
  
U_Wish87 - Well, I g2g.  
  
Film_Fan85 - Bye, Miranda  
  
Y_Knot87 - Bye, M  
  
KK_Gurl89 - Bye bye  
  
U_Wish87 - Bye  
  
Y_Knot87 - I have to go to, bye  
  
Film_Fan85 - Bye, Lizzie  
  
KK_Gurl89 - Bye, c ya @ school 2morrow  
  
Film_Fan85 - I guess it's just me & u, Kris  
  
KK_Gurl89 - Yep  
  
Film_Fan85 - Cool, well, I gotta go. Bye  
  
KK_Gurl89 - Yeah, me, too. Bye. C ya 2morrow  
  
Film_Fan85 - K, bye  
  
KK_Gurl89 - Bye  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
You like? 3 good reviews = 1 more chapter. So, you know what 2 do. REVIEW! 


End file.
